Sueño de una noche de obsesión
by Gailux
Summary: Después de la muerte de su padre, la adicción de una chica cualquiera está fuera de control, empeorando su relación con su madre y aumentando la lejanía entre ambas. Una noche,un sueño le hará reflexionar. Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y a Beemov. Esta es una obra sin ánimos de lucro, que tiene el único fin de entretener a sus lectores.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

"Esta es la típica historia de chica un poco adicta al juego de citas "Corazón de melón", en una típica noche encerrada en su cuarto con su computador. ¡Vamos! Todo el día haciendo viñetas, que en su mente le parecen graciosas, jugando todo el día e inventando nuevos fanfics cada 5 segundos no es nada ¿Verdad…? Pero mejor empecemos con su curiosa historia…"

-Bueno llegó el momento-decía a si misma una chica de cabellera castaña, quien veía con entusiasmo a la pantalla de su computador- llevo casi dos años solo recogiendo $ y PA'S en mi cuenta principal del juego, para esto, he ignorado todos los eventos-se limpió una lagrimilla que rápidamente bajaba de su ojo izquierdo-¡No he gastado nada de nada para ver finalmente este momento! ¡Tengo tantos PA'S y $ que podré jugar por horas y horas!

Tras estirar sus dedos y frotar sus manos maliciosamente comenzó a jugar lo que tanto le hacía falta, parecía una profesional por tal concentración.

Esta chica no tenía nada de especial, en su cuarto habían pocas cosas: posters de varias cosas, repisas con figuras y peluches, un armario muy desordenado al igual que su cama, el suelo y el escritorio. Ropa por todos lados, no podría saberse cual estaba limpia y cual sucia. En fin, un desastre…

La chica no era especialmente una "belleza", más bien era bastante desarreglada, despeinada y con grandes ojeras. Aún así valían la pena, eran como trofeos de guerra, le enorgullecían sus noches de desvelo ya que las había logrado aprovechar.

Abajo en el primer piso de su casa, se encontraba su madre cocinando, quien no pudo evitar quedarse desconcertada al escuchar a su hija hablar sola. Pensó que se estaba volviendo loca por la muerte de su padre. Tenía sentido, incluso ella sentía un vació que podría llevarla a la locura. Quería acercarse a su hija, pero esa puerta cerrada parecía un muro impenetrable. Sentía que si intentaba pasarlo, no lo lograría y también sentía impotencia al creer que no podía destruirlo.

-"Cada día me preocupa más lo que está sucediendo"-pensó en un largo suspiro.

* * *

Bueno pues nada,aquí está el prólogo que espero que les guste xd como había dicho antes(para quienes habrán visto la publicación en la página Corazón de Bullying) serán capítulos cortos, algunos serán más largos que otros, estaré subiendo dos capítulos por semana, actualizaré martes y jueves.¡Así que el jueves esperen primer capítulo! Si por alguna razón no puedo actualizar se los informaré por la página : Corazón de Bullying o en mi firma: Tenchou B3

Nota: No sé como esta chica logro pasar dos años sin jugar CDM D': yo y mi exagerada imaginación (?

¡Agradezco inmensamente favs, reviews...!

Si desean agregar a mi fea y bastante plana Sucrette: Gabyluxia

¡Gracias por leer y nos leemos el jueves!


	2. Chapter 1:Antes del sueño

Antes del sueño

5 horas después…

-¡Vamos, duérmete ya! ¡Estás jugando desde hace 5 horas! ¡La una de la mañana! ¡Vete ya a la cama o mañana regalaré ese computador!- gritaba furiosa su madre al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Dame solo 10 minutos más! ¡Te prometo que no jugaré ni un minuto extra!-asustada respondía de la forma más coherente que podía mientras daba rápidamente clic con el ratón.

Su madre se fue sin decir una palabra mientras murmuraba cosas, cuando se enojaba parecía una niña. Por suerte para la chica eso significaba que podía hacerlo pero "¡Ni un minuto más!", era lo de siempre cuando usaba el computador.

-Bien tengo 100 PA'S para gastar en diez minutos-se decía a sí misma en voz baja mientras miraba el reloj en su pantalla.

Pasaron los diez minutos pero en realidad ya había terminado hace cinco, aprovechó los que le quedaban para abrir una nueva cuenta que según ella necesitaba "urgentemente"

-Ahhh…-suspiró satisfecha-Listo, lo logré. No puedo creer que pudiera avanzar tanto en una noche.

Presionó el botón de apagado y se dirigió a su cama. Tenía los ojos verdaderamente rojos, se puso el primer pijama que encontró, adormecida y agotada finalmente se acostó. Esa noche había valido completamente la pena.

-Amo las vacaciones-dijo cerrando sus ojos.

Más tarde regreso su madre para verificar si ya se encontraba dormida. Se aseguró totalmente de ello, usó todos los métodos posibles para escuchar a través de la pared. Se dijo a sí misma que "Ya no es lo mismo", recordando los momentos que había pasado con su hija de pequeña. Eran muy unidas, pero no todavía no comprendía lo que las había alejado. ¿Por qué su hija se distanció sin decir nada? Un día esa puerta se quedó cerrada para siempre y no parece que existiese una forma de abrirla.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Este es el primer capítulo, que espero que les guste aunque no tiene comedia, pero ya vendrá mas adelante :3 Lo que quise hacer en el prólogo y en el primer capítulo fue mostrarles que es lo que pasa con esta chica y su el segundo capitulo ya verán su loco sueño y mi rara imaginación en acción :D

orange-star-destiny: ¡Gracias por ser mi primer review! :DD perdoname que en este primer capítulo no haya comenzado el sueño pero el segundo te va a gustar ya lo verás :3 y te aseguro que no se en que estaba pensando al lograr no jugar durante dos años D: yo nunca podría XD. ¡Gracias de nuevo y saludos!

¡El próximo martes nuevo capitulo :)!

Mi fea y plana Sucrette: Gabyluxia (CDM Y CDB)

Si quieres contactarme en Facebook: Tenchou B3

¡Ya saben, nos leemos el martes!


	3. Chapter 2:La bipolar directora

Chapter 2: La bipolar regordeta de la directora

-¿Ehhh? ¿En dónde estoy? – se preguntó la chica soñolienta mientras abría los ojos.

-Por favor póngase de pie señorita, ¿Podría explicarme porque esta acostada en el suelo?- le dijo una señora bastante regordeta pero que tenía cara de ángel y una bondadosa sonrisa. Era como una dulce abuelita, aquella que siempre te regalaba dulces y te jalaba las mejillas hasta hacerte llorar. Toda una dulzura.

-¿El suelo? – miró confundida a la señora regordeta- Pero si estoy en mi ca…- se interrumpió ella misma mientras se levantaba alarmada- ¡E-espera! ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo yo allí?! Y lo más importante… ¡Este no es mi cuarto!

De repente la expresión de la señora había cambiado totalmente. Estaba furiosa, parecía el mismísimo demonio. La chica estuvo a punto de sacar una cruz como en aquellas películas de exorcismos que veía por el televisor cuando se aburría, pero recordó que no tenía ninguna a mano. Lo mejor sería salir corriendo, pero la castaña no tenía nada de normal y se quedó a enfrentar a la "bestia"

-¡Como directora de este instituto, le exijo que se comporte y no arme este espectáculo el primer día de clases!- le regañó aun con su expresión aterradora.

La, al parecer, "nueva" del instituto no salía de su asombro. ¿Cómo era posible que hasta ahora notase que aquella señora se parecía tanto a la directora del Instituto Sweet Amoris? Y además que estaba en el lugar de sus sueños… ¡Ese mismo instituto! Lo único en lo que su cabecita pudo pensar para explicar aquello era que seguro se trataba de una broma de sus compañeros. Sabían que ella amaba las vacaciones más que nada ¿Cuál podría ser un mejor momento que este para hacerle una broma?

-¡Buena broma chicos! ¡¿No podían esperarse a que terminarán las vacaciones para hacer esto, verdad?!- gritaba al techo, algunos estudiantes pasaron por ahí y en cuanto la vieron corrieron tan rápido como pudieron, es normal, no todos los días se ve una chica loca acusando al techo de jugarle una broma.

-¿Está segura de que no tiene algún problema psicológico, señorita?- preguntó la directora otra vez con una sonrisa, solo que un poco nerviosa. No podía esperar a llamar a la policía o a los del manicomio. Quizá los segundos harían un mejor trabajo.

-¡¿Dónde consiguieron a la anciana?! – la castaña ignoro completamente a la directora y la señalo mientras todavía le hacia un interrogatorio al techo del pasillo.

La directora no soporto más, indispuesta a seguir escuchando a esa loca gritó fuerte y alto para que se no le escapará ni una palabra a la nueva "pesadilla" del instituto.

-¡Escúcheme bien¡ ¡Le perdonaré esta falta de respeto solo por tratarse del primer día! ¡Pero se las arreglará usted sola para inscribirse!-Se alejó rápidamente mientras retumbaban sus taconeos por todo el instituto.

-_¿Arreglármelas sola…?_\- se preguntó confundida la nueva.

* * *

Hola D: perdón por actualizar tan tarde :c mi conexón estuvo mala martes y miercoles, asi que hasta ahora pude actualizar TuT aun asi espero que les guste, alargue un poco mas el capitulo en compensación y tambien por esto mismo hoy tambien subire el que corresponde al dia de hoy, me pareció mejor que juntar ambos capitulos, ya que en ambos pasa algo bastante diferente :I

¡Esperen en un rato tercer capitulo!

Agradezcco reviews, favs... :3

En Corazón de Melón y Corazon de Bombón: Gabyluxia

¡Contactame en Facebook! : Tenchou B3

¡Nos leemos en un rato!


	4. Chapter 3:Dudas Existenciales

Chapter 3: Dudas existenciales

Estuvo gritando un rato más al techo hasta que se aburrió, decidió dirigirse a algún lugar para ver la continuación de aquella broma de sus compañeros. Pero una de las aulas estaba cerrada y una pared invisible o alguna fuerza sobrenatural no le permitía avanzar por el pasillo. Finalmente eligió ir a la sala de delegados, esperando encontrarse a uno de sus compañeros con algo así como una peluca de Nathaniel o un gato en la cabeza tal vez.

No pudo creer lo que vio cuando entró a esa sala. Ahí estaba el chico rubio de ojos color miel haciendo papeleo. No le importaba si solo era un actor, se casaría con él. Ella totalmente encimada en su mundo, le veía con brillo en sus ojos y babeando un poco, estaba muy distraída como para recordar que debía decirle algo para inscribirse ahí.

Permaneció varios minutos ahí hasta que Nathaniel terminó su papeleo, cuando el rubio se volvió se dio cuenta de que esa chica estaba viéndolo de una forma bastante extraña, realmente no quería saber hace cuanto estaba en la sala de delegados.

-Hola, soy Nathaniel, ¿necesitas algo?-preguntó con una sonrisa un poco nervioso.

La chica no respondió, solo se sonrojo y se acercó más al chico. Nathaniel trató de continuar la conversación normal e ignorar lo que hacía esa loca tan rara.

-Soy el delegado principal de la clase. ¿Segura que no te puedo ayudar en nada, estás bien?

-Si lo sé…- suspiró y se acercó más.

-E-esto es incomodo- pensó el delegado que al final no pudo evitar sonrojarse a pesar de que tenía un poco de miedo.

Cada vez ella se acercaba más y el intentaba alejarse lo más que podía, pero la sala de delegados no era lo suficientemente grande como para sobrevivir a la posible acosadora.

-Bueno-suspiró resignado- supongo que eres la nueva estudiante y estas aquí para inscribirte ¿no?- se volvió y buscó entre los papeles de la mesa, aunque claro sin dejar de mantener vigilada de reojo a la terrorífica chica a la cual le daba la espalda – Faltan algunas cosas, te falta una foto de carné, 25$ del formulario y unas hojas del formulario de inscripción- dijo volviéndose hacia la ella.

En vano le hablaba, simplemente no respondía, probablemente estaba pensando en cómo quitarle la camisa a Nathaniel por sorpresa en ese mismo momento o, en secuestrarlo para siempre en la sala de delegados. Habían tantas posibilidades para su perversa mente, y su pequeña hemorragia nasal lo decía todo.

¡E-estás sangrando! –gritó asustado el rubio todavía retrocediendo- ¡Te llevare a la enfermería! Realmente no estaba tan preocupado, pero sin duda era la mejor forma de liberarse de ella.

-No es necesario…- no dejaría escapar así de fácil al rubio, aunque seguía un poco perdida en su hermoso mundo de fantasía.

Pronto el delegado entendió que no tenía caso y, lo más lentamente y lejos de la castaña que pudo, se dirigió a la puerta. Claro ella nunca dejo de contemplarlo, finalmente volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó unos pasos corriendo lo más rápido que podían por el pasillo.

-Vaya… se fue, y justo cuando ya había decidido lo que haría- se fue a la salida haciendo puchero- ¿Una foto y 25$? ¡¿Por qué tengo que gastar dinero en una broma?! ¡Cuándo los encuentre les cobraré cada broma que me hicieron!

* * *

Bueno dos capitulos en un día como prometí :3 espero que les guste este episodio :D no sé si fue muy divertido pero bueno XD yo soy tan especial que no puedo reírme de mis propias bromas (?

orange-star-destiny: gracias por continuar leyendo y espero que hayas disfrutado el episodio :3 pues vere si puedo poner enigmas (? XD bueno un enigma es como esta chica puede pensar que esto es una broma XD Saludos !:D

Corazón de Melon y Corazon de Bombón: Gabyluxia

Contactame en Facebook: Tenchou B3

Agradezco reviews, favs :D

¡Nos leemos de nuevo el martes! (ojala no me falle el internet esta vez ;u;)


	5. Chapter 31: Especial Halloween Parte 1

Chapter 3.1: Especial Halloween Parte 1

"Un mes antes de que empezara la 'broma'…"

Desarreglada y fachosa, así como siempre estaba la castaña ese día, ella seguía recolectando PA's por lo que resistía el entrar a su cuenta para jugar. Últimamente se aburría más fácilmente, sin ideas para historias y sin imaginación para fantasías, decidió entonces hacer algo diferente por una en vez en su vida. Así es… algo no relacionado con el juego. En el caso de esta chica eso es un milagro, su obsesión no era para tomarla a la ligera.

-Bien… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Hace mucho que no hago algo diferente a lo de siempre… -su manía de hablar sola probablemente siempre le acompañe.

Después de pensarlo por un buen rato escogió poner algo al azar en el buscador, y elegir la primera sugerencia.

-"Historias de…"-leyó en voz alta mientras escribía rápidamente en su teclado.

La primera opción era "Historias de interés", dio click mientras escuchaba molesta a los perros de vecindario ladrando escandalosamente, a pesar de que no debía importarle siendo la única persona que probablemente se encontraba despierta a la 1 de la mañana.

-"_Yo esperaba que la primera sugerencia fuera 'Historias de miedo'_"- pensó un poco sorprendida.

Por casualidades de la vida sus deseos fueron escuchados y terminó leyendo creepypastas , ya saben esas historias de terror, que normalmente son en primera persona, las cuales no te ayudan mucho a dormir, recomendado para las personas que son muy dormilonas, seguro te darán insomnio por una semana, o bien, uno o dos traumas. No fue mucha casualidad el haber encontrado una creepypasta de su juego favorito, aun sabiendo los riesgos de quedar traumada entró a la página y lo leyó de principio a fin.

-Jaja… n-no dio tanto m-miedo…-dijo al terminar de leerlo, con el detalle extra de que temblaba y veía a su alrededor nerviosamente- B-bueno mejor debería dormir, y-ya es tarde…jaja, eso no es terror para nada…

Se acostó pero no podía cerrar sus ojos, todavía temblaba y encendió la luz por precaución, además de la televisión y la lámpara. A la mañana siguiente se escucharon los golpes en la puerta de su habitación, era su madre que le traía el desayuno como siempre.

-¡Abre cariño! ¡Ya traje tu desayuno!- golpeaba la puerta su madre ya que a su hija le molestaba que se metiera al cuarto sin su permiso.

Cansada de esperar abrió de golpe la puerta, para encontrarse un bulto en la cama de su hija, cuando lo inspeccionó bien se dio cuenta de que era esa misma. Solo que tenía ojeras colosales y no dejaba de mirar el techo.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasó? –preguntó la madre más desconcertada que preocupada.

-P-pues el p-p-pasillo y el peluche y su s-s-sonrisa y o-o-oscuridad- dijo la castaña sin dejar de mirar el techo paralizada.

-Definitivamente necesitas un psicólogo…- suspiró mientras le dejaba el desayuno en la cama y salía del cuarto pensando en cual terapeuta podría ayudarle.

-_"Debí haberle dicho que era una historia, ahora parezco loca…"_-pensó mientras la vio alejarse.

Loca o no, seguramente no podría dormir sola en una semana. Cuando era niña y veía algo en la televisión que le asustaba corría al cuarto de sus padres, se metía silenciosa en la cama con ellos y se ponía la frazada por encima de la cabeza. Aun así ellos siempre se daban cuenta por más silenciosa que fuese, entre los dos le acariciaban la cabeza porque sabían que eso le tranquilizaba, al final la pequeña se quedaba dormida mientras la acariciaban delicadamente.

Ese recuerdo le llegó en ese momento a la cabeza, lo cierto era que desde que su padre murió no quiso volver a entrar a esa habitación, aunque estuviera su madre le seguía provocando dolor de estómago el solo verla, y mejor no volvió ni a entrar o a siquiera pensar en ella. A través de sus hobbies empezó a olvidar muchas cosas que no quería recordar, y esta, era una de ellas.

-_"¿Por qué tengo que pensar en eso ahora?_"- golpeó su cabeza intentando distraerse del recuerdo-_"No tiene nada de malo no volver a entrar, después de todo solo es una habitación que ni siquiera necesito para algo. No tengo porque preocuparme"_\- movió su cabeza en señal de negación y encendió su computadora.

La noche llegó sin darse cuenta, había aprendido la lección y todo el día se había dedicado a leer un fanfic interesante que se había topado por ahí. Después de la noche anterior era obvio que sería mejor que durmiera temprano. Se acostó, esta vez no tembló, sin embargo no podía cerrar los ojos; se volvió para todos lados, metió su cabeza debajo de la almohada, hasta se acostó del lado equivocado de la cama, lo cierto es que nada funcionó.

-Ya no tengo miedo… ¡¿Por qué no puedo dormir?!- gritó susurrando lo más alto que podía.

Salió de la habitación, pensaba ir a la cocina, tal vez un vaso de leche le ayudaría o podría usar una sartén para auto dejarse inconsciente, cualquiera servía, solo había un problema… Eran 3 meses de vacaciones y con solo un mes ya había olvidado como era su casa por no salir nunca del cuarto, la mala noticia era que tenían dos pisos y la cocina estaba en el primero, la falta de luz en las escaleras era tenebrosa, bajar por ahí parecía suicidio.

-Olvidar como es mi propia casa… creo que me excedí esta vez…-reflexionó la chica y muy acertadamente por cierto- Debería tener esa sartén para dejarme inconsciente, me lo merezco…- claramente ahora mismo estaba teniendo una lucha moral consigo misma, no debería durar mucho.

Después de unos cuantos auto regaños decidió tomar la única opción que le quedaba, dormir con alguien más. Y ese alguien era su madre, quien dormía en la habitación que tanto quería olvidar. Se metió silenciosamente, aun con la presión que sentía en su pecho y en su estómago, continuó y no salió corriendo-como pensó que iba a hacer- entró debajo de las cobijas muy callada y ahora más tranquila empezó a quedarse lentamente dormida, antes de entrar completamente al mundo de los sueños, sintió una calidez en su cabeza, la misma de cuando era niña.

-_"No has cambiado nada"_ – su madre no había perdido su oído e incluso la escucho desde que entró.

Ella fue la que causó esa suave sensación de calidez, le acarició la cabeza como cuando niña y derramó algunas lágrimas, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentía de esa forma con su hija, tan cercana… Hace mucho que ni siquiera la tocaba, quería que eso durara para siempre, seguramente eso no sucedería, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso en ese momento. Solo le importaba disfrutarlo, y así también se quedó dormida con una agradable sensación, una sensación de que ellas dos no eran las únicas ahí, vio el retrato de su esposo por última vez en el día y sonrió.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Así es, he vuelto después de 134124 años! okno fueron unos meses y aquí van mis excus.. digo razones:

1\. A partir de agosto el colegio se pone un poco duro, asi que bueno esa ya es una razón.

2\. El internet como siempre no ayudaba

3\. No soy especialista en terminar proyectos, a veces me cuesta mucho terminar algo.Y no es por aburrimiento o pereza,simplemente son situaciones que me interrumpen, problemas o falta de inspiración.

Bueno esas serían lan razones, por el momento me aseguraré de actualizar aunque sea una vez a la semana, ya sali de examenes finales y casi del año lectivo.

Ahora un poco sobre el episodio:

Se estaran preguntando: "¿A esto se le puede llamar episodio de Halloween?, lo único que hizo fue asustarse con una historia .-." Pues justo por eso es una primera parte apenas e.e en la siguiente parte veremos a ver el Halloween, la protagonista y su sueño juntos. Aquí quise irme un poco por lo emotivo pero el siguiente será mas comedia que otra cosa. ¿Por qué hago un especial de Halloween si ya han pasado no se cuantos días más y en vez de eso debería estar haciendo el de Navidad? Bueno quise que si volvería sería en grande con un buen especial, como para darme ánimos a mi misma una vez más y tambien a mis lectores.

orange-star-destiny: Si tu me diste una disculpa, yo te debo una mucha más grande por durar tanto T-T te pido perdón de ahora en adelante sere más responsable ;-;7 bueno la actitud de la protagonista es como una especie de cosa basada en la vida real XD lo hice en honor a lo que pienso yo que sería mi reación si viese a Nath, sería como una fangirl loca XD y en cuanto Cassy y Ken ya los leeras pronto e.e no te hare spoiler v9 Saludos!

¡Agradezco inmensamente favs, reviews...!

Corazón de Melón y Corazón de Bombón: Gabyluxia ¡Agregame!

Contactame en Facebook: Tenchou B3

¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!


End file.
